Give Me A Sign
by trunks111
Summary: TemariHinata. Yuri. Shoji-ai. Hinata feels trapped by what her father wants for her. She is defying him. She knows what she wants, but she's scared. Temari lives with an over protective brother and is searching for a purpose. Can they come together?
1. Now

**A/N: Well y'all know the deal. Warnings: Yuri, shoji-ai, swearing, self-hurt/harm, possible lemon in later chapters. Never written Temari, so leave tips in reviews if you know how to write her better xDD or if you notice something I can do better. Thanks. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

'_Dead star shine  
__Light up the sky  
__I'm all out of breath  
__My walls are closing in  
__Days go by  
__Give me a sign  
__Come back to the end  
__The shepherd of the damned  
__I can feel you falling away_'

Again and again. The same thing, every time. Hurt, pain, disappointment, anger, resentment, fear, control.  
Tears welled in her eyes, slowly beginning to fall down her pale cheeks as she walked stiff backed to her room.  
Those emotions were the most common in the Hyuga household.

They were taught from a young age that the most important thing is control. Control of themself, control of their emotions, control of others.  
Naturally, Hiashi controlled his children, what he thought was quite effective, same for the rest of the house, including the lesser branch.

As usual, he was angry with and disappointed with his heiress, Hinata. His first daughter. She was weak.

Hanabi, his second daughter, resented her older sibling. Simply because she was weak and she was the one that was to be the heiress and receive all of Father's riches and companies.

Neji, a servant of the lesser branch, more or less a body guard. He was beneath those of the main branch. He too, resented Hinata. She was more of lesser branch than he! He was strong and confident. Smart. She was simply a weak girl. He stood in the shadows of Hiashi's office, ready to do what was asked. He had seen what had transpired between Hinata and Hiashi.

A week ago, she had informed him of her wish to go to the public Konoha University and study medicine. At first, when she told him a few months ago after graduating high school, he had dismissed the idea as children's folly.  
Then she had came in and told him that she was leaving for the university in a few days.  
He was furious. He yelled about how no child of his was going to be a nurse, they were a well-known and respected business family. He went on to rant about heir reputation and how she would ruin it by dirtying her hands on the unclean and sick.

Throughout his rant, however, she remained utterly silent, no emotion showing on her face. Her eyes blank.  
She was using the Hyuga control. She had learned it, their strength as well. She was finally exhibiting their prized characteristics. Yet she was in defiance of him. Defiance. A Hyuga. His own daughter no less. Defying him and all that he had ever worked for.

At last though, he dismissed her, still seething with rage.

Tears didn't begin to fall until she was near her room. She sat on her bed and drew her knees to her chest. Her back against the headboard of her bed, her long, pale arms covered by a long sleeved black shirt folded around her knees, hugging them to her chest, her eyes closed as the tears still flowed. Her small frame shook as she cried, her cheeks becoming flushed, her face soaked with tears as became her shirt.

But she had done it. She had finally done it. She had stood up to him. No matter what he said, he couldn't and wouldn't sway her. Nothing he could do, could make her rethink or back down. Nothing.

There was nothing for her a in his business. Nothing for her at the place she was supposed to call a home.  
More times than she ever cared to count, that feeling of nothingness and loneliness had driven her to her blade. A network of scars crisscrossed both of her arms. So she always wore long sleeves. She didn't cut for attention, she cut to feel. Of course, some part of her wanted to flaunt her scars, to show what was going on. She knew she needed help, she just didn't know who to tell. Who to turn to.

She knew people of course, but nobody really knew her or she them. She wanted someone to notice. Someone to help her.  
At times, she got desperately scared. She didn't know who to turn to. Sometimes, the urge to cut, to feel the blade, was so strong. She feared she would cut to deep. She hadn't yet, but what if she did? The thought haunted her, the cutting began as a release at first. Still was, mostly. But other times, it was so much more. it was almost like a physical need.

Her sobs had ceased, yet a tear still trickled down every few minutes. She ached for the blade. But she was scared of what she would do if she picked it up and pressed it to her skin.  
She sat, looking over at the dresser drawer with the blade. Fighting the urge to pick up the blade and go into the bathroom.  
'Just one,' one side of her argued. 'No,' the other argued back. She felt torn. She wanted it, needed it, but her fear was so strong.

And so, she sat, torn, for a few hours, sleep finally claiming her exhausted mind and body.

- Temari -

"I'm going out!" she yelled into the house before slamming the door harder than she intended and hopped into her ruby red convertible.  
She sped off into the night seconds later.

Gaara was being extremely over protective. Even though he was the youngest, he often acted as her and Kankuro's parent.  
It annoyed her to no end, he always wanted to know when she would be home, where she was going, who with, what she was going to do.

Most of the time, she went to a club or bar. Sitting by herself or dancing with random people, depending on her mood. Tonight though, would be one by herself in the dark corner of a bar. She was nineteen years old. Living with her two brothers. No significant other. A waitressing job during the day.

Honestly, she wanted more out of life. For the last couple of months, she had been contemplating enrolling at the public university. Get a major in cosmetology or something.  
Now sitting at her favorite table in the bar, she took a swig of her drink. Maybe she would. It wouldn't hurt. Maybe it would give her purpose.  
She took another drink. Enrolling in school would certainly make Gaara happy. Who knew, it might even make her happy.

Chuckling softly to herself, she finished her drink and left a tip on the table, deciding to go for a short drive to enjoy the night air before returning to the house.

'_No longer the lost _  
_No longer the same _  
_And I can see you starting to break _  
_I'll keep you alive _  
_If you show me the way _  
_Forever - and ever _  
_the scars will remain _  
_I'm falling apart _  
_Leave me here forever in the dark_'


	2. New

'_Daylight dies _  
_Blackout the sky _  
_Does anyone care? _  
_Is anybody there? _  
_Take this life _  
_Empty inside _  
_I'm already dead _  
_I'll rise to fall again _  
_I can feel you falling away_'

Hiashi hadn't spoken to her in the last couple of days. She planned on leaving the next day. She was already packed and over the last few months, had begun withdrawing money from her account to pay for everything she would need for school. She had set up a private account in a smaller bank to hold her money.

She was past ready to leave. To leave this place behind. She dreamnt of leaving. She could hardly stand the wait. She needed away from him and the rest of them.

- Temari -

Yesterday, after sleeping off her slight hangover, she had gone to Konoha university and enrolled herself. Money wasn't a problem and she decided her major would be cosmetology. She also opted for living in a dorm with a roommate. She would be able to go home whenever she felt like it, but it would be nice to be away from Gaara and Kankuro for a while.

She was given the key to her room and told she could move in as soon as she was ready and that classes started in two days. She thanked the woman and went back to her car and then to the house.  
The boys were out so she would leave them a note on the fridge. She wrote the note quickly, telling them she had enrolled at the university and that she was staying in the dorm there.  
With that finished, she began to pack. She had a small suitcase full of her necessary things and decided to go buy a backpack for classes.

At last, she returned to the university campus and went to find her new residence. The room was a good size, two dressers and two beds, with a connected bathroom, and then two nightstands. The best part, was the largish window on the wall between the beds. The shades were down but she grinned and knew she would have them open once she finished moving in.

She put away her clothes on the right dresser and tossed her blanket on the bed. Stuffing her suitcase under the bed and then opening the shades and laying on her bed, sighing relaxedly.  
This would be a new chapter in her life. Maybe she would finally find reason. Find a purpose.  
Briefly, she wondered who her roommate would be, but she quickly forgot as sleep claimed her.

- Hinata -

It was the day she was to leave. She could barely believe it. She had literally dreamed of this moment for so long. He was going to let her leave. True, she was only seventeen, but he still couldn't make her stay. She would be eighteen soon. He could keep her for a few months, and try to break her, but he wouldn't. She would turn eighteen and legally be able to do as she liked in December. Keeping her until then would be pointless. He saw that she had finally learned what he tried so hard to teach her and in that teaching, he had taught her defiance. Hatred. She turned his teachings against him and he could do nothing to stop it.

She smiled slightly then, a sad smile, but she picked up her small suitcase and shouldered her messenger bag and began the long walk out of the Hyuga compound. Likely, sealing her fate. Getting her disowned and disinherited. But none of that mattered. She was pursuing her dreams. Her life. She would be happy. She kept her back straight and her face and eyes blank as she walked out. Hanabi stared at her sister as she passed, envy and anger coursing through her, but the younger girl didn't say a word.

In truth, Hinata pitied Hanabi for her inability to see past what their father wanted. She hoped she would see in a few years, but it was doubtful. She followed well. She should have been heiress. Hanabi didn't have a real childhood, but then, neither had she. Even as second in line, Hanabi wasn't granted a childhood, she was raised the same way as Hinata. Hanabi fared better of course, she didn't cry, she caught the lessons quickly, she never asked the wrong question.

Hinata drove her midnight blue mustang to the university. Parking and then going to the office to get her dorm key.  
As she walked to her room, she wondered who her roommate would be. She knew Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were going to the university, as were Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka and even Sasuke Uchiha. She knew she would have a female roommate, but she had no idea who it would be. Her roommate might not even be there yet. She was kind of early, but most people would have been moving in during the last few days.

She found her room and took a deep breath before sliding her key into the lock and unlocking it. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.  
A lightly tanned, sandy blond haired girl was laying on the bed on the right side of the room. Hinata guessed she was her new roommate. Quietly, so as to not wake the other girl, she began to put her things in her dresser and she slid her suitcase under her bed, setting her messenger bag at the foot of her bed. She sat on the bed for a moment then stood and retrieved her sketch pad from her bag. Taking her colored pencils too, she then sat in the window sil, the window overlooking the giant campus, the center tree plainly visible as sunlight streamed down, hitting some of the leaves and turning them a bright green.

Occasionally looking out the window, Hinata began to sketch the tree. Carefully coloring in the leaves and visible beams of sunlight. Sketching out the grass and paths across the campus. It was very detailed and even beautiful.

Temari told her so as she stood leaning against the wall behind Hinata. Startling her.

Blushing and stuttering Hinata said, "Th...thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just saying what anyone else would." Temari shrugged with a smile at the blushing girl.

Hinata's blush deepened and she flipped to a blank page in her book and began to draw again.

Temari smirked thinking, 'This could be very fun.'

'_No longer the lost _  
_No longer the same _  
_And I can see you starting to break _  
_I'll keep you alive _  
_If you show me the way _  
_Forever - and ever _  
_the scars will remain _  
_I'm falling apart _  
_Leave me here forever in the dark_'


	3. Friends

'_God help me I've come undone _  
_Out of the light of the sun _  
_God help me I've come undone _  
_Out of the light of the sun _  
_I can feel you falling away _  
_No longer the lost _  
_No longer the same _  
_And I can see you starting to break _  
_I'll keep you alive _  
_If you show me the way _  
_Forever - and ever _  
_the scars will remain_'

It was just past seven in the morning when Hinata woke the next day. Temari was still sleeping and snoring very softly, so quietly, Hinata got up and showered in the connected bathroom. She dressed in a light lavender slightly tight fitting long sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.  
She located her class schedule and the map of the campus and left the room to find her classes and way around the campus.

Around eight thirty, Hinata had found all of her classes and knew where most things were. Glancing at the map, she made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
When she got there, only the workers were there, she selected two blueberry nutri-grain bars and two small cartons of vanilla milk before taking a seat to the far left wall beside a large window that overlooked a small expanse of the campus.

As she finished, students started filing in.  
She was shocked at how many people she recognized from third grade, she had attended public until then, there were only a few people she didn't recognize.

She heard a very familiar loud and cheerful voice, locating the source instantly. Bright blond hair and an orange shirt, Naruto Uzumaki. He was with two other boys, both of them laughing. The taller of the three, was Kiba Inuzuka, dressed in a plain gray shirt and white pants. Then, there was Shikamaru Nara, his ears were pierced with silver rings and he wore black pants and a white t-shirt with a gray button up shirt.

Shikamaru was the one who noticed her as the three made their way to a table with their trays of breakfast.  
"Hinata? Is that you?" he asked, a smile forming as he walked over to where she was sitting.

Of course, she found herself stuttering and blushing a reply, "Y...yes it is Shikamaru."

"Good to see you. How have you been?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I've been fine, and yourself?"

"Great. Just great," he replied.

She nodded and Kiba exclaimed, "Hey Hinata! I've missed you!"  
At which point he dropped his tray on the table and got her in a loose headlock and began to give her a noogie.  
They laughed as she squirmed and blushed and laughed with them.

"It's been ages," Kiba said, releasing her but keeping an arm around her.

"Yes."

"So what are you here for?" Shikamaru asked.

She told them she was studying medicine and would become a doctor. Shikamaru revealed that he was going to become a physicist and with his trademark comment of "Such a drag". Kiba was going to become an engineer and Naruto was majoring in art.

The boys sat and ate their breakfast with her, talking and laughing and joking. She looked around the cafeteria more, seeing Sakura and Ino, standing quite close, talking occasionally. They must have become friends, she thought.  
She even saw her old friends Choji and Shino, Choji had become thin and muscular and Shino looked the same, just taller.

She and the boys exchanged numbers before they went to hang out with Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi, both of which Shikamaru said he would introduce her to after the first week of classes.  
She then decided to go back to her room and think more about become a double major or if she would have a major and minor.

- Temari -

It was around nine before she woke up. She stretched luxuriously before glancing at the other bed. Hinata wasn't there.  
She sighed softly in disappointment then reluctantly got up and found clothes for the day. Deciding on a navy blue tanktop that hugged her figure quite well and a pair of light gray jeans.  
With those and a few other necessary items, she walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When she was finished with her shower, she dressed and went back out to the main part of the room, immediately seeing Hinata sitting in her own bed. Her sketchpad was on her legs, pencils in both of her hands and beside her. The other girl hadn't noticed her yet so she snatched her phone from her bed and snapped a quick picture of the pale girl. Smirking, she put her dirty clothes in a bag for such things and then laid on her bed.

"Whacha drawing?"

It was a few moments before Hinata answered. "Shikamaru Nara."

Temari looked over, she didn't like Nara, did she?  
The pale girl's eyes were focused on the paper, her gaze unflinching and her blinks far between.  
She decided no, she was simply a very attentive artist.

"Plans for the day?"

"Not... really...," the other girl replied after a few moments.

"Can I take you out later?"

"I... Don't see... Why not...," She answered between drawing and coloring in her picture.

Temari grinned then, a devilish grin. "Awesome."

Hinata nodded absently, intent on her picture. It was how he had looked earlier, sitting and talking to her, his arms on the table, hands clasped in that way he had when he thought hard about something. His eyes were focused, directly ahead, directly at her, his attention undivided. He was the main focus of her drawing, the table was drawn as well, but not very much detail was put there, it was mostly in the way he sat, the way he was looking at her.

Perhaps if she had seen the way Temari was grinning at her, she would have rethought her agreeance, perhaps she would have guessed at the blond's ulterior motives, yet ever an artist, she was absorbed in her work and failed to notice the obvious.

Oh the fun Temari was going to have.

'_Give me a sign _  
_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_there's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Forever - and ever _  
_The scars will remain_'


	4. Stories

'_God help me I've come undone _  
_Out of the light of the sun _  
_God help me I've come undone _  
_Out of the light of the sun _  
_I can feel you falling away_'

That evening, Temari took Hinata to the movies, they saw Pirates of the Caribbean 3.  
As they left the theater, Temari slipped an arm around the shorter and pale girl's waist, pulling her closer just a little. The shorter girl blushed but didn't object, looking up at Temari who grinned down at her.

'This is... Nice,' Hinata thought as she looked up into Temari's blue-green eyes. She blushed an even brighter pink as Temari pulled her slightly closer as they walked by a group of guys.

Once they got back into Temari's car, she asked, "Where to for dinner?"

"Any where is good," Hinata smiled.

Temari nodded as she pulled out of the theater. She decided to take the younger girl to a Waffle House, the ride was only 10 minuets.

They got a booth and sat across from eachother. Temari ordered a double order of blueberry waffles with a chocolate milk to drink. Hinata ordered plain buttermilk waffles with chocolate milk to drink as well. They sat with Temari gazing at the blushing girl who merely looked at the table with a bright pink blush heating her cheeks.

"So care to tell me more about yourself?" Temari asked with a smile.

"Wh...what would you like t-to know?" Hinata asked, stuttering.

"Anything you want to tell. I'll share too, first if it would make you more comfortable," Temari said with a slight nod, her elbows up on the table and her hands folded under her chin.

Blushing still, Hinata nodded.

"Well my brother is Sabaku no Gaara, he's one of the most wealthy people in Japan. But he's our age, more like yours probably. As such, he shares his wealth and some of the responsibility with me and Kankuro, my other brother. I just decided to start going to college, partly to make Gaara happy, but also to try to find some purpose in my life," Temari said, pausing to think.

Hinata listened closely, leaning forward somewhat, her eyes intent on Temari's face.

"My life has basically been one big party. And I guess it was pretty great for a while..., but then I started to get bored. To see how empty my life was. No real friends, only Kankuro and Gaara to really rely on and trust. So I thought to try college. Money wouldn't be a problem and maybe I'd even make a few real friends."

Hinata nodded, understanding what she meant.

"That's really all there is to it," Temari finished with a slight shrug, looking over and thanking the server woman who brought their food.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Hinata began to recount her life.

"My father is Hiashi Hyuga, one of the richest and most powerful men in Asia, maybe even the world. I went to public school for a very few years before he put me in private school, which was mostly tutors."

She paused then, contemplating how to continue, what to reveal.  
"For years, until I completed all the necessary years of schooling, school was my life. When atlast, I completed school, father had taught me much. In the end, I defied him. I used what he taught me against him. And so..., here I am." Her voice was even more quiet then usual, and she didn't look up at Temari.

If she had, she would have seen the shock and immediate care in Temari's eyes, the need to take the smaller girl in her arms and hold her. She could tell Hinata left out quite a bit, she gave nothing of the psychology of what had happened, but she could tell, by Hinata's voice alone, something had happened.

Unsure of what to say, Temari merely finished her food, thinking about what to do later that night.

- Back at their room -

The girls sat on their respective beds, both quiet.

Hinata turned her iPod on, earbuds in her ears and began to sketch the waffle house they had gone to.

Temari laid on her bed, arms folded behind her head. She was thinking about Hinata.  
She liked the girl, considerably. Sure, she had been with Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Kin, but they were all meaningless, except for Tenten..., but that was a few years ago. She was sure of Hinata, there was just something about the girl that drew her. She could tell Hinata would need a friend, and Temari would be that for her, she wanted more, yes, but she could wait as long as was needed, and if they never happened, at least she made a solid friend.

She looked over at the purple haired girl. Her eyes were intent upon her sketchpad.

To hug or not to hug, that was the question. Temari smiled slightly at her own joke.  
She stared up at the ceiling, deciding to wait until Hinata put her sketch away.

Temari started to doze before Hinata put her sketch away. She blinked sleepily and looked over at the purple haired girl.  
Allowing sleep to tinge her voice, Temari spoke, "Hey hina, come here?"

Hinata blushed faintly but stood, stretched, then walked over to Temari's bed.  
The blond moved over slightly, opening her arms for the purple haired girl.  
The other girl's blush intensified. "Wh...what a..are you w...wanting?"

"I was hoping to cuddle and snuggle with you. I was going to hug you earlier, but I figured you didn't really like overly public displays of affection."

Hinata blushed even brighter at that.

"I mean, you don't have to join me," Temari said quickly, shrugging slightly.

Hinata stood there awkwardly, thinking.  
Moments passed before she finally sat beside the blond, hesitating before laying beside her, her back to her.

Temari slid her arms around the pale girl, gently pulling her close. At first, Hinata was tensed up, but gradually, she began to relax in Temari's embrace, slowly beginning to drift to sleep. Temari smiled as Hinata began to fall asleep, on the way to sleep herself.

'_No longer the lost _  
_No longer the same _  
_And I can see you starting to break _  
_I'll keep you alive _  
_If you show me the way _  
_Forever - and ever _  
_the scars will remain_'


	5. Sketches

'_Daylight dies _  
_Blackout the sky _  
_Does anyone care? _  
_Is anybody there? _  
_Take this life _  
_Empty inside _  
_I'm already dead _  
_I'll rise to fall again_'

Classes began and weeks passed. Hinata and Temari rarely spent time together like they had before class started, both being busy with their courses. Although, they did have two classes together and lunch.  
Finally, it was friday. Hinata had no homework, except for an art project, which she was going to begin soon.

Laying on her bed with her sketch pad propped on her legs, she placed her earbuds into her ears and began to listen to Pins and Needles by The Birthday Massacre. As she lost herself in the lyrics and music, she began to sketch Chibi, the lead singer. Scratchily writing the lyrics, '_It's always a nightmare, it's never a dream_' and '_Feels like pins and needles in my heart So long I can feel it tearing me apart'._ Next she began drawing the lead singer of Thousand Foot Krutch as the song Fire it up came on. She made fire-y lyrics and flames around him. '_ I'm in love with the feeling Of pressure to the ceiling We come with intention To face my opposition Get raw when it's time To lay it on the line To the walls where we're taking it Let your light shine, like__'._Satisfied with her work, she flipped the page as Amaranth by Nightwish came on. And so, she began to sketch Annette, giving her white angel wings and lightly writing the lyrics, '_the tears of snow-white sorrow_' and '_Reaching, searching for something untouched_'.

She had been so absorbed in her music and drawing, she hadn't even noticed that Temari had come into the room a half hour before, just after she had finished her drawing of Chibi. At first, the sandy blond had sat at the foot of the purple haired girl's bed, now though, she was laying quite comfortably, beside her, her arms folded under her head as she peered up at the purple haired artist.

Hinata finally noticed the blond laying beside her, turning a dark shade of red.

"So who's that?" Temari asked conversationally, her eyes intent on Hinata's sketch pad.

"I-it's Annette, the S-swedish lead singer of t-the Finnish band Nightwish," Hinata replied, stuttering slightly, Temari was now laying on Hinata's left arm, which was, as usual, covered by a longsleeved shirt.

"She looks pretty awesome," Temari commented.

Hinata blushed more.

"Think you could sketch me?"

"I-i could, you'd just have to be really still for a while," Hinaa stammered slightly.

"I can do that. I've got an english book to read ten chapters in by tuesday."

"Then I will," Hinata nodded.

"Great! Can't wait to see what it looks like," Temari grinned, getting up and going over to her bed and laying down and grabbing the book from her nightstand.

Hinata flipped to a new page and slowly began to sketch the blond. Her hair was tricky, it was really spiky and difficult to get exactly right, but she got it to look as she wanted before she continued to draw.

She lost herself in the drawing soon. She began to sketch Temari's torso, before she noticed what she was doing, she had begun to draw Temari shirtless, her breasts large and uncovered, on large nipple clearly visible, standing slightly erect, the other only barely visible. The she began to draw her legs, but they were together and bent at the knee, so nothing was seen.

When she finally noticed what she had drawn, she blushed very darkly, quickly turning the page and beginning anew, hoping Temari hadn't noticed the page flip.

As she began Temari's hair again, the blond looked over and spoke, "Are you done then?"

"N...no," she stammered, quickly looking back at her drawing.

"But, you turned the page," Temari protested, pouting slightly.

"I... I messed up to much to erase so I started again," Hinata explained quickly.

"Awww, I wanna see," Temari begged.

"N-no!" Hinata protested, alarm seeping into her voice.

Temari whimpered softly, pouting but made no further comment.

Just as Hinata began to sketch Temari's legs, Temari snuck over to Hinata's bed, crouching like a cat at the edge of the mattress, about a foot away from Hinata's feet. Reaching forward with one hand to grab the corner of the page Hinata had flipped over, gently tilting it upwards to see the picture.

Hinata glanced over to Temari's bed for a moment, momentarily shocked to not see her before she realized Temari was sitting on the edge of her own bed, trying to look at the picture.

Hastily, Hinata pulled the page from Temari's grasp, putting the book behind her back as Temari sat and pouted.

"It's really really horrible, you wouldn't want to see it," Hinata said quickly, a blush heating her cheeks.

"I'm sure it's really good!" Temari protested, half heartedly reaching for the page.

"I-it's not. I'm almost done with the other though," she responded.

"Fine...," the blond pouted, going back over to her bed sulkily.

Hinata, of course, watched her go. Her eyes not missing a single detail of how the girl's hips swayed slightly as she walked, how her chest moved slightly with every breath she took.

She looked away, another blush heating her cheeks as she finished the drawing, gently tearing it out and then closing the sketch pad. She signed the drawing in the bottom right corner before handing it to Temari.  
The blond studied the picture in silence. Hinata began to fidget nervously.

The sketch was purely amazing. Hinata was an amazing artist. She had gotten every thing. Even small details of how her shirt was wrinkled slightly and how her hands held her book.

"You're very talented Hinata," Temari finally said, looking up at the purple haired girl.

"Th-thank you."

Temari smiled and the other girl blushed, looking away.

_'Give me a sign _  
_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_there's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood_'


	6. Trapped and Free

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. Been really busy lately. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'_God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun  
God help me I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun_

_I can feel you falling away_'

Trapped, she was trapped.  
That was the only thing she could think about, the only thought in her racing mind, the only other thing aside from her racing heart and the overwhelming fear. Then she heard it, laughter. His, laughter. Cold, mocking, cruel. Growing up in the Hyuga household, she had heard it often, mocking her weakness.

She was trapped by him. Trapped in that house. Trapped in a life of his choosing. She could and would never escape. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how far she ran. She couldn't escape.

Hinata woke in a cold sweat, her heart racing.  
It took her a few moments to realize she wasn't in her old room at the Hyuga household. Slowly, her heart began to beat at a normal pace again. Temari was in her bed, snoring.

That made her feel better, she giggled softly, quietly getting her sketch pad and beginning to draw the sleeping blond. She stifled a full laugh as Temari snorted in her sleep and rolled over. Thankfully, Hinata had a very good memory of how her subject had been laying and was able to finish the original picture. Adding little zzz's as a finishing touch. She signed it and carefully ripped it out, placing it on Temari's nightstand and gathering clothes before going to shower.

She showered and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a hole in the right knee and a long sleeved purple shirt. She sat on her bed, earbuds in, and began her art project. Temari was still asleep and probably would be for a few more hours, giving her plenty of time to think and draw something truly exquisite.

It was to be something the artist saw as truly beautiful, in any art form they chose, paints, sketch, clay, or charcoal.  
So, she sat and thought, If You Only Knew by Shinedown playing in her ears.  
Many more songs played before she decided what she would draw.

It would be a scene, something that hadn't happened, something that she hadn't seen, but something she knew would one day happen. Something that brought a real smile to her lips, that made her heart soar with joy, something she had never thought possible.

Slowly, she began to draw, the picture in her mind came alive on the paper.  
Everyone was there, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Zaku, Temari, and her. They were all sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, smiling, laughing, talking. Everyone's eyes were happy, none held pain, simple happiness. No fear, no sadness, no pain, just happiness.

Temari had an arm around her shoulders in the picture, Kiba had his arm slung around Shikamaru, and Naruto had his arm around Zaku. Choji had his hands on a chip bag and was grinning at everyone.  
Everything looked so... Perfect in this picture. Hinata began coloring in the sketch as Now And Then by Blackmore's Night came on.  
Her heart twinged as she listened to it, gazing at her sketch. Could this really be? Could it? She wanted it, Shikamaru had promised to introduce her to Zaku.

Friends, maybe more..., with Temari. The purple haired girl glanced over at the sleeping blond who was still softly snoring, laying on her stomach, facing Hinata, her mouth slightly open. Maybe more..., she thought, longing to go over and lightly put her lips to Temari's tanned cheek. She gazed at the blond for a few more minuets.

Perfect by Simple Plan started to play as she looked away. Her art project was done. She closed her sketch pad and laid it on the nightstand before stretching out on her bed, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the lyrics.

Had she ever felt this way about Hiashi? Yes, of course she had. She was always told she was too weak, she felt too much, she wasn't loud enough, she wasn't enough. She couldn't begin to count how many times she had cried, all the tears shed. She knew she had never dared to dream she would escape him. Yet, she had. She was free. She was on the path to being who and what she wanted to be.

She was never going to return to that place. Never.

Nothing could make her. They hated her, and she... She did not hate them. She pitied them. They were so..., so... Lost. There was so much of the world that Hanabi would never get to experience. So much good, yet she would never get to. She believed EVERYTHING Hiashi said. She wasn't entirely sure of Neji's story, but she pitied him as well. His life, she knew, was devoted to protecting Hiashi and his side of the family. Neji had no didn't know how it was done, but she knew it was. The boy was resigned to his fate anyway. She had learnt that at an early age.

She felt bad for Hanabi, truly. She was her sister afterall. But whenever Hinata had mentioned this, Hanabi scoffed at her and called her a weakling.

Hinata pitied them. There was nothing she could do though. She had escaped because it was what she had dreamed of doing. She was free, free in ways none of the other Hyuga's could or would ever understand. They lived in tyranny, and thus, would die in it. But not her, she, was free.

She smiled then, she was free. Free of Hiashi, free of his company, free of his tyranny. Free.

Maybe, soon, she would get Temari. Maybe, she would make real friends. Without Hiashi, she had no reason to cut. No reason for the blade. Yet..., as that thought crossed her mind, she had a sudden longing for it. To feel the cool metal against her warm skin. To feel the blade slice into the delicate skin. To see the crimson flow. To feel alive as only the blade could make her feel.

She sat up then, her hand reaching towards her nightstand drawer where the blade was hidden.  
Just then, Temari snorted loudly, jolting Hinata from her trance. She shook her head, lowering her hand and standing. Deciding then to go on a walk to clear her head.

Too close, she thought.

'_No longer the lost _  
_No longer the same _  
_And I can see you starting to break _  
_I'll keep you alive _  
_If you show me the way _  
_Forever - and ever _  
_the scars will remain_'


	7. Date

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. Been EPICLY busy lately. As always, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

'_Daylight dies _  
_Blackout the sky _  
_Does anyone care? _  
_Is anybody there? _  
_Take this life _  
_Empty inside _  
_I'm already dead _  
_I'll rise to fall again_'

Temari woke to find a sketch of her on her nightstand. She smiled at it, chuckling softly. Hinata was an amazing artist.  
With her long, slender fingers... Her pale skin... Her beautiful smile...

Temari shook herself.  
Hinata wasn't interested in her like that. She was a Hyuga.

Then again..., Temari didn't know that much about the purple haired girl. She was out of the Hyuga Compound, attending public school. She could be different.  
Different... If she was different, did she have a shot? A chance with her?

One way to find out. Temari smirked to herself. When she came back, she'd ask her out. A date, a night of the club, she would observe her from a far, watch, see what Hinata did.  
With that plan in mind, a smirk on her lips, Temari gathered clothes for the day and went to shower and then wait for the purple haired beauty.

- Hinata -

Hands in her pockets, head bowed, she walked. Her ipod playing Du Hast by Rammstein.  
A cold smile graced her lips as she listened to the opening lines. Perfectly describing Hiashi.

It was true, he was her father, yet she hated him with every fiber of her being. She pitied the other Hyugas, yes, but she also despised them. It wasn't their fault, not entirely, but she hated them all the same.

They were the reason for her scars. The reason for her pain. But they were also the reason for why she was who she was today. They gave her the drive to come as far as she has. A dangerous mix of emotions.

With an effort, she pulled her thoughts from that path, instead, refocusing on Temari. Temari... Tan, blond, blue eyes..., tough as nails.  
She sighed. She wanted her. Badly. Of course, she had no idea if Temari was interested.

For my sake by Shinedown began to play as she started the walk back to the dorm.

- Room -

"Hey," Temari greeted from her spot on Hinata's bed.

"Hey," Hinata responded, not realizing that Temari was on her bed rather than her own.

"Wanna go to the club with me tonight?" the question was posed casually, an air of indifference, but, in her eyes, was hope, longing, attraction...

"C-club?" Hinata squeaked, her stutter coming back.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun. Music, dancing, people."

"Um... Um... Is anyone else going with us?" Hinata asked, blushing furiously and not looking at the blond.

"Nah, it'd just be us two."

"Wh...what time?" she stammered.

"About eight."

Hinata nodded, still blushing.

"Wear something sexy," Temari advised, sitting up.

Hinata turned a brighter shade of pink.

"I'll be wearing a nice mini-skirt, fishnets, and a tanktop."

Hinata blushes even more.

"Have any ideas on what you'll wear?" Temari asks, standing and stretching luxuriously.

"N-not really," Hinata stuttered, eyes wide as she stared at Temari.  
Her curves, her tanned skin, visible from her lifted shirt.

"Hmm, your skinniest skinny jeans, a pair with a hole or two, and... hmm, a tank top or other shirt that hugs you nicely," Temari said, looking the blushing girl up and down.  
Very much enjoying the sight, noticing how red the girl's cheeks were, and not missing the girl looking at her.

"Fast food dinner an hour before?"

Wordlessly, Hinata nodded, still blushing and rooted to the spot.

"Sounds good," Temari smiled, and exited the room.

Hinata collapsed onto her bed.  
She couldn't believe it. Temari had basically just asked her out!

In a few hours they would go to dinner, then the club.

- hours later -

Hinata dressed in a pair of super skinny, skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee and a black long sleeved, form fitting shirt.  
Temari, wore a black mini skirt, fishnets on her legs, and a fishnet shirt that extended to the first bend in her fingers, on top of that, she wore a red tank top.

"Ready?" Temari asked with a smirk.

Meekly, Hinata nodded.

Temari led the way to her car.

- Club -

Temari went dancing and Hinata sat in a corner booth.  
The blond danced only alittle, watching where Hinata sat.

Hinata sat and stared at her hands, wishing Temari was back with her. But not knowing how to act, maybe she had misinterpreted Temari's meaning? She had taken off once they arrived.

She started to sink into a depressed mood when someone approached.

"This seat taken?"

It was a man. Slightly tall, kind of muscular, lank bright red hair, black open button up shirt, pale blue jeans.

"Name's Jasik. Yours?"

"Not interested," Hinata replied stiffly, annoyed at his cocky manner, he reminded her of Neji.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes but got up and didn't look back.

Temari sauntered over then, sitting beside her, slipping an arm around her slender shoulders.

Hinata blushed brightly.

"I guess he wasn't your type," Temari said casually, looking over at the blushing girl.

She shook her head, unable to speak just yet.

"Well, would you like to know my type?" Temari asked to which Hinata nodded.

"Let's see, she's pale, blushes and stutters a lot, is sitting beside me, has purple hair, is an amazing artist."

Hinata blushed more.

"What do you think?"

She was still unable to speak and simply shrugged.

"Well, how about this?" Temari asked and slowly, ever so slowly, leaned over and pressed her lips softly to the other girl's.

Hinata froze, her heartbeat quickening, her stomach dropping. She kissed back fervently. Temari pulled her closer, pressing her lips more forcefully to the other girl's. Hinata pressed closer, loving the kiss, the closeness, everything about what was happening.

Temari reluctantly broke the kiss.  
"Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Hinata squeaked and Temari kissed her again.

'_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_there's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood_'


	8. Love

'_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost_  
_No longer the same_  
_And I can see you starting to break_  
_I'll keep you alive_  
_If you show me the way_  
_Forever - and ever_  
_the scars will remain_  
_I'm falling apart_  
_Leave me here forever in the dark_'

Hinata and Temari's relationship flourished.  
The formerly shy girl became great friends with Zaku, Naruto, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Kiba. With Temari, she was happy beyond words. Every night, before bed, they would lay together, Temari's arms around the smaller girl.

Three months into their relationship, Hinata had told the blond about everything. Her life at the Compound, her cutting, everything. Temari listened and held the girl closely. Her heart burned for revenge, but that would make her no better than those who had done that to her love.

In turn, Temari had told Hinata of her own life.  
Temari had confessed that Hinata was her sole purpose now. Needless to say, Hinata was quite shocked to hear this. The blond confessed of the terrible loneliness she had begun to feel. The emptiness.

Hinata understood, of course. She had been lonely, empty. Friendless. Yelled at every day.

Temari had gained purpose by coming to the university. Her purpose was Hinata.

Months later, as the first year of school came to a close, Hinata told Temari that since she had no where to go, she was going to stay and do summer classes, that way, she would finish in about four years, as opposed to eight. Temari smiled at her and said then she would stay too, she would just have to go see Gaara and tell him her life had taken the most wonderful turn. That it was unlikely that she would be spending as much time at home as she used to.

Gaara, did sound happy to hear that, and told her to stay safe.

And thus, began Hinata and Temari's life together.

Nine months into the relationship, Hinata told Temari she loved her. Temari returned the feeling.

On their one year, Temari proposed to her. Hinata accepted.  
They decided to have a small ceremony on their one and a half year anniversary. By then, it would be about winter break. And they would have time.

Temari wore a tux, Hinata a deep purple dress.  
Their friends attended, along with Temari's siblings.

It was simple, their kiss, loving. Afterwards, They laid together in Temari's bed, just laying together.

"I love you," Temari said softly.

"I love you too," Hinata replied just as softly, twisting around to give the blond another soft, loving kiss.

'_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_there's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood _  
_Just give me a sign _  
_There's something buried in the words _  
_Give me a sign _  
_Your tears are adding to the flood_'


End file.
